pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Ambitious imp
. If the imp’s quest is fulfilled (returning to the Imp to give him the tokens, receiving his reward, & the Imp leaving), he will reappear on as the Shopkeeper. However, if is visited before the quest is fulfilled, the Imp won’t ever appear at the shop, even if you complete the quest after visiting . When in his shop on Depth 21, if any attack or buff affects the Imp, he will disappear with all his wares like the Shopkeeper. However, when encountered before/during his Quest no attacks or buffs will have any effect on him (except that he may become opaque). The imp is 2 times more likely to give the Dwarf Monks quest as compared to the Golems quest Golems quest He will ask you to slay 6''' Golems, with each one dropping a Dwarf token. After returning to him with at least '''6 Dwarf tokens, he will reward you with a cursed, identified ring. Dwarf Monks quest He will ask you to slay 8''' dwarf monks, with each one dropping a Dwarf token. After returning to him with at least '''8 Dwarf tokens, he will reward you with a cursed, identified ring. |prizegeneration = The Ambitious imp will generate a random ring with level probabilities of: } | rounding = } | entrytitle = } | +3 | 1 | +4 | 1 }} This ring will always be cursed and identified. |tips = * The Ambitious Imp is partially stealthed/invisible, so make sure that you check every room, so that you don't miss him/pass him by. You'll know he's within your field of view when red text appears at the bottom-left corner of your screen - " " (You can also determine his location with a Potion of Mind vision, in which he'll also beckon you the same way.). When the text appears, it is also entered in your Journal so you can check which Depth he is on even if you don't see the text notification. * Remember; Golems do not spawn at & . * If the Ambitious Imp requests for you to dispatch 8 Dwarf Monks, the best depth to do so is at Depth 18, as they spawn there the most. If the Ambitious Imp requests for you to dispatch 6 Golems, the best depth to do so is at Depth 19, as they spawn there the most. * Try to dispatch more than 6''' Golems/'''8 Dwarf Monks, and unstack the extra tokens before talking to the Imp, as you can sell the tokens for 100 Gold a piece. * In terms of resource management, it's best to accept the Imp's quest either after clearing the Dwarven City stage, but before fighting the King of Dwarves, or after fighting the King of Dwarves, but before descending further. * Even if you don't need the ring, you need to complete the Imp's quest anyway, in order to unlock the Shop. His quest should be completed before you visit depth 21, or the Shop will never appear, even if you complete the Imp's quest after having visited Depth 21.|history = to the game * Golems quest | 1.6.3 | Fixed: Ambitious Imp's ring reward level is corrected | 1.6.4 | : Monks quest | 1.6.4a | Changed: Only spawns in depth 16 | 1.6.4b | Fixed: Spawns at depths again | 1.7.0 | Fixed: Quest NPC's can no longer drop their reward on a non-walk-able cell (Quest Items can no longer be thrown at a non-walk-able cell) }}}} Category:NPCs Category:Quests